1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gaming equipment, particularly reel-type gaming equipment in mechanical or video format, and video games that may use an ordered array of symbols to provide paylines.
2. Background of the Art
Slot-type games (both Mechanical slots with wheels or reels that rotate about an axis or Video slots that display virtual reels with symbols thereon) are important components of the entertainment provided by casinos and are equally important centers of profit for casinos. Various forms of slot-type games have been used commercially for over one hundred years. Earlier versions of slot-type games had panels that flipped over to display symbols or had concentric circles of symbols that, if aligned in an order in a specific position (along the payline), would allow the person placing a wager in the machine to collect an award.
The more traditional video slot machine paylines of symbols aligned horizontally on the machine were actually later developed, but have become the standard in the trade. Original paylines were usually provided with 3 or five different symbols being displayed on the payline. The traditional five frame symbols developed because many early slot-type displays were based on stud or draw poker hands where five cards were provided. The use of artificial symbols on paylines (bells, cherries, sevens, plums, lemons, oranges, bars, etc.) allowed designers more freedom in payline development and simplified machines by providing three frame displays on the paylines.
Poker-style card games have been played in gaming casinos for many years. Initially, gaming casinos provided segregated card rooms in which the poker players gathered around a poker table and played whatever game was being dealt at that table. The gaming establishment provided the dealers, handled the exchange of money for gaming chips and took a rake (a percentage of each poker pot) as the fee for these services. Alternatively, instead of raking from each pot, the gaming establishment would simply charge a time based fee for providing the poker game.
This type of live poker played in legalized gaming establishments such as those in Nevada is not widely accepted by the average gaming patron. Most are afraid to play due to the reputation that professionally skilled players are lurking in the poker room, waiting for the unsuspecting player to come along. The poker-style gaming equipment has enabled players to enjoy a level of excitement in poker games without fear of professionally competition.
With the advent of computer electronics, one player poker games played on electronic gaming machines have also become quite popular. Five card draw poker was the first poker game adapted to this format and the player attempts to achieve a high ranking poker hand from his initial five card dealt hand and any draw replacement cards he desires. A payout table is provided that pays the player various multiples of his wager depending on the rank of poker hand that the player achieves.
Since the introduction of electronic video draw poker, many other variations of poker have been adapted to electronic one player gaming machines. Joker's wild poker, deuces wild poker and five and seven card stud have all been programmed for play in this style—each with its own unique payout table reflecting the relative odds of achieving various poker hand rankings in each of these games.
Slot machines generate greater than fifteen billion dollars per year in revenue for U.S. casinos, with individual machines typically earning between fifty and one hundred and fifty dollars per day. One of the fastest growing segments of slot machine play is video poker, a game in which various elements of draw poker are represented on a video display. Players draw and hold cards in an effort to attain a hand high enough to qualify for a prize or payment. Starting with “Jacks or Better,” video poker quickly expanded into “Deuces Wild” and “Joker Poker” as well as countless variations of the above with different payout schedules. Players are attracted to the relatively high payouts possible for top hands such as a royal flush, as well as the frequent lower-end payouts for hands as low as a pair of jacks. Of equal import is the fact that poker symbols are universally understood in most cultures and there is appreciation of the potential for both rank, suits and order in the display of the cards. This offers potential for games that have not been fully appreciated. For example, even though the order of cards may be used in valuing payouts in poker type games, is has been common in casino to limit the dependence on payouts to a specific order of cards in poker hands to unique bonuses (e.g., awarding a jackpot or grand prize such as a car) when a Royal Flush appears in left-to-right descending order (Ace-King-Queen-Jack-Ten in suit).
Additionally, many players find that the interactive nature of the game, choosing which cards to draw, provides a more exciting game than the traditional reel-based slot machine, in which the player simply passively watches the outcome. Although popular with players, video poker has a number of disadvantages from the casino's perspective. First, game speed can be significantly slower than conventional reel machines. Players sometimes agonize over a particular play, taking their time in deciding what the correct play is. With no incentive to accelerate play, players sometimes languish over their decisions. Casinos prefer a faster-paced game since profits rise in direct proportion to the number of hands completed per hour. Additionally, the house edge associated with video poker has consistently deteriorated as casinos have begun to compete more for players. Because full payout tables are provided on the face of the machine, players can easily distinguish between high payout machines and low payout machines. Competition for video poker players has resulted in some video poker machines which pay out in excess of 100% with perfect playing strategy. Although most players are not playing perfectly, the growing availability of books and computer software is resulting in more and more sophisticated players. The slow play and declining house advantage, when combined with the significant cost of player complimentaries (comps), such as free meals and drinks, has resulted in shrinking casino profits for video poker. Consequently, there is a need to increase the house advantage without appearing to disadvantage the player.
One problem facing game manufacturers is the need to continually create new and exciting games to maintain the interest of the public. This is more difficult than it appears at first glance. Of course, to be successful, the new game must appeal to the player to generate profitable revenue. The gross revenue generated by a game is based on a variety of factors, such the length of time each player plays, the amount wagered, and the average percentage “take” of the game. If the “take” is too high, a player is generally unwilling to play. If the “take” is very low, then it is necessary to ensure that the game is played nearly continuously so that revenue is constantly being derived. When players play a game for only short periods of time, the revenue of the game is generally reduced because of “idle” time between players. The amount wagered also contributes to the revenue. In general, if the amount that a player is willing to bet, either on each game or over time can be increased, then the revenue of the game will generally increase. These and a variety of other factors all contribute to the total revenue produced by a game.
The ability of a game to generate a profit is dependent not only upon the gross revenue produced by the game, but the cost of producing and operating the game device. A game may be very appealing, but if extremely expensive to produce, its revenue may not exceed its costs. Profitability is thus tied to both the cost of the game and the ability of the game to generate revenue.
The appeal of a game and the length of time a player will play a game are dependent upon a number of factors. These factors include some of those described above, such as the odds or take, and on a variety of other factors. For example, a game which is very difficult to understand and play will not tend to draw many long-term players. A few players may take to the game, while most will be alienated and play once or twice. A game which involves little skill may appeal to a wide cross-section of the public because of its ease of play. On the other hand, the length of time a player may play such a game may be fairly short, with the player losing interest unless “luck” is on their side and they see consistent winnings during a session of play.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,432 describes a gaming machine comprises a visual display and a game of chance shown on the display. In connection with the game of chance, the visual display shows an array of symbols in visual association with at least one pay line. The array includes a special symbol and a stop-game symbol. The game of chance includes a plurality of game rounds. During each of the game rounds the special symbol and the stop-game symbol randomly move to and stop at new respective positions on the array. The game of chance awards a payout during the round if the symbols along the pay line correspond to a winning game outcome. The game of chance ends in response to the new respective positions on the array during one of the game rounds being the same position. The array optionally includes a second special symbol that, during certain ones of the game rounds, also moves to and stops at a new position on the array. In determining whether to award a payout, the array positions containing the special symbols are preferably evaluated as wilds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,587 describes a method of playing a video wagering game that includes selecting indicia such as representations of playing cards and presenting them as a first hand and a second hand to a player. Certain hand indicia combinations are designated as winning outcomes with the remainder designated as losing outcomes. Upon viewing the first and second hands the player opts to rearrange the hands by exchanging one or more indicia between the hands attempting to obtain at least one winning outcome or to better their outcome(s) for the hands. If one or both of the hands comprises winning outcome combinations of indicia, the player is rewarded. Otherwise, the player loses.
In a preferred embodiment the indicia are representations of playing cards. The player makes a wager and two, separate, five card hands are displayed. If one of the hands has a qualifying holding of cards, e.g. a pair of 7's or better, the player is given the option to exchange cards between the two hands to increase their expected reward. For example, where the reward is based upon the ranking of hands according to the rules of Poker, the player may opt to move cards to increase the Poker ranking of one or both of the hands to increase their reward. After the player has exercised their option, the final hands are compared to a schedule of winning outcome hands and, if either or both of the hands represent winning outcomes, the player is rewarded based upon the ranking of the hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,178 describes machines of the type having multiple pay lines available, in which the player would purchase the option of playing for a win on lines other than the centre line. In order to add further player interest, the game is also provided with a random feature whereby under certain circumstances, a further combination of symbol positions, referred to as the “mystery line”, will be randomly selected by the machine's controller to give the player another winning opportunity. A prize is paid to the player in the event that a predetermined combination of symbols is displayed in the randomly selected arrangement of symbol locations, “mystery line.”